Sempiterno
by RottENGum
Summary: Castiel Leunam no es amigo de Tassia Maso. Ni siquiera la soporta. Pero, de alguna manera, se encuentra pensando que son más que eso. A veces le roba una mirada o dos. A veces ella roba un beso, dos o tres. Y a veces, sólo a veces, él piensa que ella le robó el corazón.


**Descargo de responsabilidad :** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto las Oc. Créditos a Beevmo y ChiNoMiko.

**Advetencias del capítulo : SPOILERS** de los últimos episodios.

* * *

.

Ca**pítulo**** I – ****_Imágen_** **_Superflua_**.

* * *

.

El auto hizo un chirrido escalofriante, poniendo aun más de punta sus atrofiados nervios. Sale del auto con un portazo detrás de sí. Los vientos son crueles en esta particular noche de invierno. La pequeña ciudad que esta tan cerca de la capital, nunca ha pasado por frentes fríos tan extremos. Maldice su suerte con un resoplido acalorado, el vaho entorpece su vista y el viento gélido que corroe sus huesos amenaza con una hipotermia tan fuerte que puede ir a dar al hospital.

_¿Dónde está?,_ se pregunta y a la vez no. Se pregunta tan desesperadamente como lo ha hecho desde que salió del estudio como si el alma se le fuera en ello. A su paso quedaron tantas interrogativas. Recuerda la furia de su manager al dejar estancado el ensayo. El desconcierto de los demás integrantes de su banda, quejándose sobre que le había picado esta vez.

No importa, piensa cuando ha dejado de caminar y empieza a correr por la poco transitada carretera. Las luces de los camiones lo ciegan y él maldice de nuevo. ¿Dónde carajos estás?

Y como si fuera una especie de iluminación enfermiza, la encuentra.

Su figura se sostiene inmóvil sobre el desvió terroso del lado izquierdo de la carretera. El vestido de lino da brillos plateados intermitentes cada que un carro pasa cerca de ella. Una ligera capa de escarcha adorna sus hombros desnudos, tan pálidos por las bajas temperaturas. Su cabello oscuro como esta noche nublada, se encuentra tieso y húmedo.

Castiel la ve como una estrella en el cielo. Quieta. Inmóvil, solitaria y estúpidamente hermosa. Y con una luz tan extraña e inalcanzable que no esta seguro si él puede alcanzarla por más rápido que corra. Ella sigue estado en el mismo lugar, y de alguna forma parecía alejarse cada vez más.

— ¡Tassia! —grita.

La mujer sigue igual, sin dar señales de responder al llamado de su nombre.

Ella no debería de estar aquí. Su cerebro se lo grita a berridos, a medida que la brisa glacial invade sus pulmones calientes.

— ¡Tassia!

Ella no debe de estar aquí.

Pero lo está.

Y sus ojos ya no tan grises por las emociones evocadas por este tórrido encuentro, la observan sin parpadear. Legañas obstruyen su visión, pero sigue adelante.

Sólo son un par de metros los que los separan, y ella parece haber decidido quedarse parada cual estatua humana. Castiel siente los tendones de sus piernas tensarse ligeramente ante el esfuerzo al que las esta sometiendo. No tiene mucha importancia pero, se da cuenta, comienza a pasarle factura.

Quizá tome el consejo de Priya y comience a comer sanamente.

— ¡_Anastasia_! —grita en un tono feroz que parece más un rugido.

Y así, a diez pasos, _ella se mueve_. Deja que la escarcha queme la piel desnuda, carente del rico color durazno natural que posee. A esta distancia, entre las rendijas de sus oscuros ojos grises, Castiel se da cuenta que tiene razón. Ella esta tan congelada que sus músculos se observan rígidos.

Un suspiro de alivio se quiere escapar por sus labios entreabiertos, ahogándose en su pecho ante las acciones que suceden después.

En un momento ella le daba la espalda, sus pies peligrosamente cerca del borde del peñasco. Aguas heladas esperan por un alma miserable. O un ser infortunado.

Y al segundo siguiente ella se gira lo suficiente como para que el brillo de sus aretes de diamante resplandezcan entre la niebla del invierno temprano. Labios borgoña le sonríen con travesía, contradiciendo las lágrimas que caen de sus encapotados ojos verdes. Son gotas de cristal que caen en el olvido.

Su voz es suave. Crudo frenesí escurriendo de ella.

— _Atrápame_.

Ella se balancea. Su vestido parece un halo plateado que hace aun más dramático todo al abrazar su cuerpo como una manta protectora.

Y, entonces, _cae_.

Un segundo después, Castiel la sigue.

No escucha su propio nombre ser llamado con horror. Ni mucho menos los gritos aterrorizados que le siguen en una secuencia tumultuosa.

Ahora es su mirada, más clara de lo que una vez ha sido, lo que lo mantiene. Lo atrapa. Lo engaña dulcemente.

Aun cuando ambos se sumergen en las corrientes heladas, Castiel no puede ver otra cosa.

_Oye, Tassia, ¿me atraparás también?_

* * *

**_Julio, 2019_**

(**_Seis meses antes)_**

* * *

No sabe ni cómo ni el porqué, que no es que importe realmente, pero simplemente no puede dirigirle la palabra sin querer saltar a su yugular. Está seguro que el sentimiento repelente es mutuo, su expresión hosca junto a la nariz de botón arrugada se lo dicen claramente.

Detesta a Tassia Maso desde el primer momento en que la mujer abre la boca.

Contra todo pronóstico no es su voz lo que hace que los vellos de la nunca se le pongan de punta, oh no, ni la forma en que sus agudos ojos verde musgo recorren el lugar de encuentro con una desgana inmensa. El problema de Castiel no radica en su impecable vestuario o los cinco grandulones que la custodian como si fuera la jodida princesa de algún extraño e importante país.

El problema es el levantamiento de sus labios.

Persistente. Crédula. _Altanera_.

Tassia parece mirarlo con un desagrado natural que lo puso a la defensiva al segundo de detectarlo en el fugaz brillo que pasó por sus ojos sombreados. Podría actuar toda sonrisas fáciles, arrebol en las mejillas y una dulzura goteante de sus palabras corteses, y aun así Castiel no lo compró. Aunque le daba el mérito de interpretar su papel a la perfección.

De todas formas ¿no era exactamente experta en eso? No por nada Tony, su mánager, parecía extasiado cuando recibió la carta de colaboración entre Crowstorn y la actriz más seguida del momento.

Aguantando un suspiro exacerbado, el pelirrojo no tardó mucho en imaginar los encabezados a la mañana siguiente:

_"Tassia Maso en conjunto con Crowstorm ¡La famosísima banda de rock!" ¿Acaso hay algo allí que se ha ocultado por mucho tiempo? ¿Estará la actriz saliendo con uno de los integrantes de esta exitosa banda? "_

Si, ya podía escuchar las noticias amarillistas de la prensa, pintaba ser un día agotador entre vaciar su bandeja de mensajes e incontables preguntas entrometidas en sus redes sociales.

— ¡ ... Será un placer trabajar juntos! ¿Cierto, Castiel?

Entonces, con la bilis intentando desbordarse de su boca, asiente con sequedad. Sin querer perder la molestia que le provocaba su sola presencia a la actriz, Castiel no aparta sus ojos mercurios del rostro femenino frente a él. Tassia aguanta su mirada con desinterés, como su estuviera observando una mosca volar en vez de al famoso cantante de Crowstorm.

De cierta manera, Castiel está seguro que es exactamente eso lo que ella lo considera. Un insecto, ni más ni menos.

No está muy seguro de si ha logrado ocultar el malhumor que esta mujer le provoca. Aunque no le importa mucho si ha dejado una mala impresión, piensa mientras se levanta del incómodo sillón de terciopelo. Hace un calor horrible en la ciudad ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre poner un sillón tan soso en semejante cuarto tan pequeño?

Su humor no podría volverse más negro si lo quisiera.

— Pelirrojo, ¿siempre eres tan aburrido?

…O quizá podría.

Dicho pelirrojo dirigió una escueta mirada a la descarada actriz cómodamente sentada en otro sofá de terciopelo marrón. Castiel suprimió un gruñido casi animal ¿Acaso esta mujer no sabía lo que era el respeto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente irritable?

Lo que es aun peor ¿Por qué diablos se daba el trabajo de molestarse por una niñita arrogante y déspota?

Arriesgándose a ser un completo imbécil arrogante como su futura compañera de trabajo, el cantante se abstuvo a contestarle, enmascarando su expresión en un gesto neutral. Un blanco total.

Tassia entrecerró los ojos, pequeña curiosidad en su mirar verdoso. Con un resoplido poco femenino, que se ganó la mirada recriminatoria de su agente y una nerviosa del mánager del idiota de cabello rojo, la joven actriz se levanto con total parsimonia de su lugar, saliendo con un aire aburrido del cuartito cutre. Los cinco agentes de seguridad siguiendo su ejemplo un segundo después. Había pasados dos horas de su vida sometida a escuchar una sarta de idioteces sobre su trabajo que, sinceramente, no tenían ningún significado para ella.

Hacia un calor infernal y sus pulmones rogaban por un poco de aire fresco.

Genievbre, asistente de Tassia, suspiró con cansancio. Con una mirada de disculpa en sus grandes ojos azules, le habló al frío cantante:

— Lamento la actitud de Tassia. Ella ha tenido una semana difícil.

Castiel asintió hosco preguntándose cuantas veces esta desafortunada mujer debió haber repetido las mismas palabras en defensa de su horrible protegida.

— Entendemos completamente, Genievbre. —Tony parecía realmente genuino en sus palabras. Sonriendo con verdadera compresión— El día a día de un actor no es nada fácil, ¿verdad?

La rubia mujer asiente con suavidad, contenta con la aceptación de sus disculpas.

— Tassia es, para el caso, bastante irritable. —informa con una mueca incómoda, sus ojos azules dirigidos al líder de Crowstrom— Castiel, espero que esto no genere una completa mala impresión de Anastasia a tus ojos.

_Lástima. Demasiado tarde. _

Tragándose sus pensamientos e impresiones para quitarle cierto peso a la pobre rubia que parecía demasiado tensa en su lugar, Castiel suspiró relajando su postura defensiva.

— No te preocupes, Genievbre. Sé lo que significan días difíciles.

A toda respuesta, ambos agentes sonrieron con renovado humor.

Castiel se sentó una vez más, intuyendo que parecía un idiota parado en medio del cuarto sin que Genievbre o Tony dieran indicios de salir o terminar pronto con esta reunión. Acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, fijó su mirada mercurio al paisaje urbano que transitaba sin interrupción afuera de la ventana semi abierta. A su izquierda Genievbre hablaba sobre los últimos detalles que necesitaban aclarar.

— Los demás integrantes de la banda están de acuerdo con este arreglo, ¿cierto? —la mujer levantó una delgada ceja interrogante. Sus ojos escrutándolos minuciosamente.

Tony hizo un ligero sonido de tarareo contento— Por supuesto. Ellos parecían simplemente emocionados por esto.

El cantante apretó los labios en una fina línea delgada, apenas suprimiendo las injurias dirigidas a sus compañeros de grupo.

Fueron los primeros en saltar con un "sí" estridente cuando Tony llego con las nuevas noticias. Había sido un día increíble. Todos llegaron a una hora adecuada e incluso Castiel podía decir con seguridad que saldrían temprano del estudio. Planeó con esmero una bien merecida tarde en su espacioso departamento sin interrupciones que molestasen su concentración. Trabajó en dos partituras durante toda la semana sin poder terminarlas por el estrés al que estaba sometido esos días. Al final, parecía que podría terminarlas sin ningún contratiempo.

Entonces, Tony tenía que haber llegado y hablar. Y sin demora los demás habían aceptado todo sin preguntar nada. Quizá siendo la mención de Castiel y su poca predisposición a los cambios el único impedimento que veían.

_Oh, los bastardos traidores_.

— Entonces es lo último que necesitaba dejar en claro. —Genievbre se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido, recogiendo las carpetas que hace menos de dos horas les mostró— Espero verlos a tiempo el sábado.

Ni dos segundos después ambos hombres siguieron su ejemplo, acompañándola hasta la salida. Una vez en el borde del recinto, Genievbre giró la mitad de su cuerpo para encararlos. Una sonrisa gigantesca tiraba de sus labios rosas acentuando el azul celeste de su mirada.

— Espero ver a toda la banda en la siguiente reunión. Estaré en contacto por cualquier cosa. Disfruten su semana. — la rubia casi río encantada— Hasta luego, señores.

Castiel se limitó a asentir con suavidad. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa, agitando su mano mientras veían como Genievbre se alejaba cruzando lo que quedaba de la salida trasera del edificio hasta encontrarse con su cliente al otro lado del estacionamiento.

Una vez la camioneta negra estuvo fuera de su vista, Castiel habló.

— Ella es simplemente insoportable.

El hombre mayor de rizos oscuros y profundos ojos ámbar le dio una mirada por el rabio del ojo a su fácilmente irritable protegido. Entendía el desagrado del joven cantante, sobre todo porque él mismo había sentido una tensión inusual ante el carácter desastroso de la actriz. Fue obvio para todos los presentes en la habitación que ambas estrellas no se tragarían el uno al otro por voluntad propia.

Tony a lo que no daba total crédito era a la actitud ciertamente madura de Castiel. No es que fuera escéptico a que el pelirrojo pudiera tomar un actitud determinada y responsable cuando de su carrera como cantante se veía impulsada, porque Castiel siempre fue perfectamente educado y algo más paciente de lo normal ante situaciones crípticas o cuando se ponía en duda su propia estabilidad emocional como un rápido y exitoso líder de una banda nueva en el espectáculo. No, eso no tenía nada que ver, pero el hecho de que se mantuviera estoico ante las agudas miradas de la desconfiada actriz, generóaen el estómago de Tony una sensación agridulce.

No estaba seguro si Castiel había aguantado tanto por el bien de la banda o porqué simplemente le valía cualquier cosa lo que Tassia Maso pensara de él.

El hombre moreno esperó que fuese lo primero.

— Sólo son ocho meses, Castiel. —dijó apaciblemente caminando hacia su propia camioneta negra de cristales opacos— Tassia Maso es el último escalón que hay que pasar. Después de eso, la gira mundial será toda tuya.

Castiel refutó — Un escalón enorme y bastante desagradable. —se volvio hacia la puerta trasera de la camioneta Ford de cuatro plazas. El conductor le da un asentimiento en reconocimiento. Tony se instaló a a su lado derecho, garabateando cosas sobre la pantalla de su tablet— Entonces, ¿a dónde debo ir a sufrir ahora?

— En realidad tengo una repentina invitación por parte de Anne-Claire a su programa esta noche. —informa sin preámbulos, sin alterarse por el tono sarcástico del cantante. Tony lo mira fijamente— No creo que sea bueno rechazarla. Es la mejor en su campo, y tiene la mayor audiencia a toda la unión europea, alcanzando a los Estados Unidos.

— Claramente no tengo decisión aquí. —el cantante estrecho los ojos, una rendija plateada brillante— Sigues diciéndolo como si realmente tuviera la opción de rechazarlo.

Tony sonrió.

— Lo sé, solo es divertido ver como te sigues irritando por esto.

— Eres un asno.

El hombre mayor rio ignorando magistralmente el insulto, logrando que Castiel entrecerrara más allá de lo que creía posible sus helados ojos grises.  
Ignorando al imbécil de representante que tuvo el infortunio de tener, Castiel se relajó completa y gratamente por primera vez en todo lo que iba del día. Respiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, se dejo llevar por el cansancio acumulado. Su mente encargada de vaciar todo rastro de molestia que pudiera perturbar su sueño.

Hoy tendría una noche agitada.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_La entrevistadora sonrió soñadoramente al cantante estoico frente a ella. Su cabello castaño caía en caireles definidos por su estrecha espalda. El vestido color magenta se pegaba a todas sus curvas más que notorias, además del sutil incitamiento de su cuerpo en dirección al líder de Crowstorm. Para cualquiera podría pasar desapercibido las ocultas intenciones de la mujer._

_Excepto para los ojos sin velos de ignorancia._

_— Es un gusto tenerte esta noche, Castiel. —la reportera mantuvo la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes en su dirección, admirando el rictus relajado, pero sin emociones del cantante— ¿Cómo estás? _

_ — Bien, gracias. —un momento después pregunta con un tono bajo, indudablemente bajo— ¿Cómo estás tú, Anne? _

_La mujer caucásica ríe en secuencia ligera, aparentemente satisfecha por la atención que recibe del hombre pelirrojo._

_— Tan bien como tú, me atrevo a decir. _  
_Sus ojos brillan aún más cuando Castiel le regala una sonrisa ladeada. _

Priya bloqueó la pantalla de su celular con un ligero movimiento de su dedo índice. Sin tapujos de ningún tipo, volteó en dirección de su amigo. Su rostro lleno de una extraña mezcla entre la incredulidad y la diversión disoluta.

— Dime,_ por favor_ dime, que no te acostaste con esa muñeca de plástico después de la entrevista.

Castiel la fulmina con sus acerados ojos grises. Molestia es todo lo que puede sentir con Priya. Esta algo ofendido, aunque no lo deje ver, por la clara duda de su amiga a él.

— ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

La chica se burla. Castiel aprieta la mandíbula.

— Cállate. —dice entre dientes, el enojo escrito en cada una de las líneas de su rostro— No lo haría. Definitivamente no.

Priya ignora felizmente su mal humor— Bien. —asiente alargando la "e", un momento después una de sus sonrisas fáciles ha vuelto a su rostro— ¡Esto es genial! Trabajaras con una de mis actrices favoritas. ¿Qué tan verde son sus ojos?

Castiel regresa su atención al rostro bronceado de Priya. Sus ojos destellan como dos zafiros, fuertes e increíbles. Sin saber muy bien que expresión debería de poner que muestre lo claramente confundido que esta por su pregunta, el cantante parpadea una vez. Su mirada aun perpleja se fija en la paciente azul.

— ¿Cómo porque sus ojos son exactamente lo que te importa sobre todo el asunto?

La morena se encogió de hombros— Creo que tiene unos ojos decentes. En la mayoría de las fotos se ven simplemente verde oscuro, pero en sus películas parecen más claros. —Priya guarda silencio, pensativa— Supongo que es un color ámbar.

Castiel piensa en esto, intentando recordar si los ojos de Tassia eran como los describía Priya. Con un sentimiento de incomodidad, se da cuenta de que simplemente no puede recordar nada más allá del verde musgo apático que lo miraba como una vil cucaracha. Sintiendo la irritación abrirse camino dentro de él, Castiel agita la cabeza con brusquedad ganando la ceja arqueada e inquisitiva de Priya.

_Ahora_, piensa la chica sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo, _esto es interesante_.

— ¿Lo son? No preste especial atención a sus ojos, Pri, había cosas más importantes que analizarla como si fuera un maldito alienígena. —responde secamente. _Aunque no se aleja mucho del concepto._

Priya sonrió, una expresión astuta que pasa desapercibida por el cantante.

Bien, bien ¿Qué tan interesante es esto?

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Priya se vuelve completamente sincera a la persona que se acerca a su mesa en el Cosy Bear Café.

Como siempre, Sucrette llega a salvar el día.

— Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

— Bueno, vaya gran manera de decir 'hola'. —la castaña suelta un suspiro cansado, la sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios regordetes. Con desgano se desploma sobre el asiento del lado izquierdo de Castiel. El cantante alza una ceja, curioso de su comportamiento desidioso.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita perfección?

Sucrette gruñe un insulto en dirección del pelirrojo. Su humor es tan delicado que Castiel guarda para sí mismo sus burlas. No desea una confrontación con la chica en este momento que sus propios humos están tan oscuros como los de ella. A su derecha, Priya los mira de hito en hito, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante sus rostros amargos.

— Y el día era tan lindo. —murmura la morena detrás de su vaso de café. En serio, ¿por qué se conseguía amigos tan deprimentes?

Sucrette gruñe de nuevo con más acritud esta vez.

— ¡De verdad! —grita Sucrette provocando que los otros dos la miren con molestia. Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho en una postura claramente inconforme y mantiene los ojos furiosos enfocados en la taza vacía de Castiel sobre la mesa de la cafetería— ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos? ¡Sólo lo hice para ayudarle!

A este punto Castiel ni Priya tienen la más mínima idea sobre lo que se estaba quejando Sucrette. Arriesgándose a recibir gruñidos furiosos, Priya preguntó:

— Vale, ¿quién te dijo qué? ¿Y porqué querrías ayudarle?

Sucrette gira tan rápido su cuello en dirección a Priya que se sorprende de que la chica no se haya luxado el cuello. Siendo sincera, también encuentra un poco perturbadora su mirada desenfocada.

— ¡El señor Zaidi! —ruge con un brillo peligroso en los ojos al recordar al hombre.

Priya la mira sin comprender del todo. Castiel se mantiene impasible, aparentemente valiéndole un soberano pepino el problema de la castaña.

— ¿Te refieres al profesor de Arte Moderno?

— ¡El mismo! —de forma imposible Sucrette luce más disgustada ante la mención del oficio de su maestro— Le hago un favor y el muy cretino me dice que puedo irme directamente a la mierda. ¡A la mierda! ¿Pueden creerlo?

— Sí. —dicen Castiel y Priya al unisonó, inmutables ante la mirada iracunda de la joven castaña.

— ¡Ustedes también pueden irse a la mierda!

Ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos, Sucrette recogió su bolso y se aleja rápidamente de ellos. Pasos fuertes marcando su retirada.

Priya es la primera en decir algo una vez Sucrette ha desaparecido de su línea de visión.

— No la había visto tan molesta desde que rompieron.

Castiel se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza— Ciertamente no la has visto en sus días del mes.

Priya lo miró con diversión— Oh, seguro tú sabes mucho de eso. —bromea.

Castiel deja escapar una risa mordaz— Era como un maldito ogro.

— Por favor. —suspiró la hindú— Ambos eran tan dramáticos.

— Corrección: ella _es_ dramática.

— Lo que digas, super-estrella.

Castiel dejo ir un gruñido, divirtiendo a Priya con su malestar.

— Bien, en lo que Sucrette se calma y arregla sus hormonas alborotadas… quiero terminar de ver tu entrevista con Anne- Claire.

— Adelante. —musita el cantante tomando un sorbo de la taza de café ajena— Diviértete criticando a la mujer.

— Imbécil.

Castiel sonrió, rizando la esquina de su labio inferior— Gracias.

Concentrada en la mujer que le presenta su pantalla móvil, y la cual parece querer lanzarse sobre Castiel, Priya lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Castiel sólo hace una mueca difusa.

* * *

-:-  
_

* * *

_— Dime, Castiel ¿tienes novia en este momento? _

_Los lindos ojos avellana de Anne-Claire tenían un destello ávido mirando a su invitado de la noche con una luz que crecía a cada segundo._

_— No, no tengo. —él sostuvo su sonrisa ladeada, que parecía un gesto naturalmente atrayente. _

_Ella rio, desviando su atención a la cámara enfrente del escenario. Lanzó una mirada pícara al camarógrafo seguido de un guiño. _

_— ¡Eso hará feliz a muchas de tus fans_!

El sonido de una risa ahogada rompió el momentáneo horror que Genievbre sentía al mirar la televisión.

Oh, Dioses, ¿por qué Anne parecía tan desesperada?

— ¿Divertido, cierto? —vino una voz detrás de la rubia seguido del sonido común de alguien al recostarse sobre una superficie mullida— No me arrepiento de haberlo grabado.

Genievbre mostró desaprobación hacia las palabras de su compañera— Por Dios, Tassia, el pobre hombre parece querer huir de ahí. No importa cuan encantadora sea su sonrisa. El disgusto se nota en sus ojos.

La renombrada actriz puso los ojos en blanco. Resoplando un mechón oscuro que se escapaba de su coleta floja, Tassia miró la pantalla de su sala de estar. La parte que se mostraba era su favorita; donde Anne insistía con preguntas bochornosamente personales y Castiel luchaba por desviarlas lo más educado posible.

Tassia escondió una sonrisa detrás de sus manos ahuecadas— Él es demasiado transparente.

Genievbre frunció el ceño, mirando la misma escena que la otra chica— Creo que él es honesto.

Anastasia gimió, estirándose a todo lo ancho de su blanco sofá de piel autentica. Era una mañana fresca a comparación del día anterior. Hoy se sentía particularmente de buen humor— Y es exactamente por eso que él es transparente. Van a comérselo vivo.

Genievbre le dio un gesto despreocupado— Creo que lo estás subestimando. El campo de los artistas musicales no es como el de los actores. No pasará por lo mismo que tú, Sia. —aclaró en tono suave.

Bueno, ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no es cierto. Tassia no podía asegurar que los medios lo trataran de la misma manera que a ella cuando apenas empezaba su carrera. Lo cual fue terrible, sino muy estresante. A los trece años lo menos que una niña quería hacer era convivir con gente experimentada que no importaba la edad que tuvieses, el nombre o el dinero, si te veían frágil; eras la presa perfecta.

Hubo una larga pausa en la conversación mientras ella reflexionaba, y asumió que la mujer poco mayor frente a ella probablemente tenía la mejor de las intenciones para su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

— Bien, seré escéptica al respecto. —concedió de mala gana, Genievbre le mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas enormes que mostraban todos sus dientes perfectos. Bufó— Pero no pidas que lo soporte más allá de lo mínimo. El chico parece tener un palo atorado en el culo.

El sonido de su voz no desanimó a la emocionada rubia, ensanchando aun más su mueca feliz.

— Estoy satisfecha con eso. —dijo la rubia, Tassia tarareo para nada contenta— Aplaudiría, pero te ahorraré el dolor que te provoca mi felicidad.

— Oh, por favor hazlo. No te conviertas en una segunda Anne-Claire.

— Ugh, esa mujer es asquerosamente insoportable. —murmuró Genievbre gruñona, devolviendo la sonrisa cínica all rostro de Tassia.

— Oh, sí. —sus verduscos ojos se estrecharon de manera peligrosa— Y ella va por el fabuloso cantante de la temporada.

Fue el turno de Genievbre para soltar un gemido lastimero.

— No, no. No quiero a esa mujer cerca de nosotros. —negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sus lacios cabellos acompañaron sus movimientos— Anne te detesta desde que te encontró con su novio en la fiesta de invierno del año pasado. Sólo creara más problemas.

Tassia se alzó de hombros— Ella reacciono como una desquiciada.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tenías la lengua metida hasta la faringe de su estúpido novio! —Genievbre la fulminó con la mirada.

La actriz se removió en su sitio, hastiada— No era tan bueno en la cama, ¿sabes?

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

Tassia movió la mano con indiferencia, descartando los chillidos histéricos de Genievbre que se metían por sus odios y perturbaban su buen humor— Vale ya. Prometí no volverlo hacer, ¿contenta?

Su agente parecía enojada por su completo desinterés ante el tema en cuestión. Suspirando con cansancio, asintió.

— Y más te vale cumplirlo, ¿entiendes?  
Tassia afirmó con solemnidad — Entendió, jefa.

— Por Dios, eres insoportable.

La mujer de oscuro cabello sonrió, levantándose de su cómodo lugar para ir en dirección a la cocina, desapareciendo de la habitación al momento siguiente.

Genievbre observó su retirada silenciosa, preguntándose si estaban yendo por el camino correcto. Ocultando sus vivaces ojos azul del mundo, la rubia deseo que todo saliera bien.

Simplemente Anastasia no soportaría otra una recaída.

.

.

* * *

¡**Hola, gente bonita**!

¡**Espero que ****estén**** bien! **

**"****_SEMPITERNO_****" es un ****bosquejo** **_(_****_ahora_****_ editado y publicado_****) que tenía entre mis borradores desde hace meses. ****Específicamente**** desde que salió CDMU. **

**No es una historia ****suave****, ****aclaro****. Tiene temas bastante delicados, un ejemplo es la depresión en ciertos personajes. ****Además**** de insinuaciones o menciones de temas sexuales. ****Drogadicción****. Desordenes alimenticios. Etc.**

**Si eres sensible a estos temas, te pido que no sigas adelante. No ****quisiera**** malos comentarios o generar ****algún**** problema a las ****personas** **que**** me leen.**

**Ahora, si ****aún**** así quieres leer, pondré en determinados ****capítulos**** una ****advertencia**** en donde y de que se hablará, por si desean saltarselo. **

**Y, lectores, recuerden que las acciones, ****además**** de las experiencias, son los que nos ayudan a crecer o ****retroceder****. (****_Sólo tenganlo en cuenta...)_**

**¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡ Espero que te allá ****gustando****!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

—__.


End file.
